


Call Me Crazy

by CleoKhaleesi



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Crying, Drinking, Drunk Sex, Established Relationship, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, No Fluff, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Sex in a Car, Short One Shot, Top Steve Rogers, rape/non con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 11:35:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7359622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CleoKhaleesi/pseuds/CleoKhaleesi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve walks into the bar, smoke heavy in the air with the sound of people and music all around him. He was only there for Bucky. Who was drinking alone. Again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call Me Crazy

As soon as Steve walked inside the bar, he saw him. He didn't even have to glance around, search over the heads of the people in front of him. He looked directly ahead, watched the barmaid pour a glass of whiskey and hand it to the man in the dark blue jumper, hair falling around his face, sitting at the corner of the bar, alone.  
Steve hesitated, watching the scene around him. People everywhere. Old classic rock playing on some jukebox, while heavy smoke filled the dimly lit air. Glasses clinking, people chatting and laughing over the music. But there was Bucky. Drinking alone. Again.

Steve made his way to him, grabbing the glass from his hand and placing it on the counter, feeling it spill over his fingers a little.  
“What do you think you’re doing?” Steve was so angry, so frustrated. This is the fourth time this week Bucky has come here. Gotten blind drunk, and been impossible to console. Steve wasn't going to let this happen tonight.  
“What does it look like, Steve?” Bucky’s response had sarcasm laced in it, as he snatched the glass from Steve’s hand and took a large sip. His hair falling back around his face as he tilted his head back and drank the entire liquid in one large gulp. 

He tapped the counter. “Another.” His voice was scratchy as he pushed the glass away, crossing his arms and leaning on the counter before flashing his eyes to Steve.  
Steve stared down at him, feeling so damn angry. Why can't Bucky just come home.  
“Bucky, c’mon, we’re leaving.” Steve grabbed at his inner arm, trying to make him stand properly but Bucky just yanked his arm free, and sat back down.  
“Get off me Steve. I'm-m not leaving yet.” He swayed as he sat back down, gripping the counter slightly.  
“You’ that drunk already?” Steve couldn't fight the anger from spilling out in his voice. “You’ve been gone an hour Buck, this isn't good enough.” Steve leaned closer, talking into his shoulder.  
Bucky just sat there, swaying a little as the barmaid poured him straight whiskey this time. Steve glared at her, in which she shrugged and walked away taking the money Bucky gave her.

“Don't drink it.” Steve warned, watching as Bucky raised the glass to his lips and pausing.  
A faint smile played on his lips, but didn't reach his eyes. “What if I do?” He turns head, looking directly at Steve, waiting.  
Steve set his jaw and gave him one last pleading look. “Please, Buck.” He placed a hand on his shoulder in an attempt to show him he does care, even though he’s absolutely fuming inside. “Don't drink it.”  
Bucky sighed. Jutting his jaw forward, letting his bottom lip connect with the glass for a second. “Sorry Steve.” He threw his head back, letting his lips wrap around the glass before squeezing his eyes shut and drinking the whiskey in one quick gulp.

Steve watched him. Feeling his face go hot from the anger, disappointment and irritation boil up inside him. He shut his eyes momentarily, before opening them and locking eyes with a drunk and upset pair of ice blue eyes. “Why do you do this.” It wasn't a question, and he didn't expect an answer.  
“Fuck you.” Bucky’s voice was so hoarse, so scratchy from the burning liquid.  
“Don't speak to me like that.” Steve frowned, anger getting the better of him.

Bucky took a glass that was half full from the side of him that someone had left, it was pretty stale looking beer. Steve watched in horror as Bucky checked inside the glass, swirling it around before shrugging slightly and taking a sip.  
Steve snatched the glass out of his hand, spilling it on the counter. “Are you crazy?” Steve raised his voice, flicking his hands to get rid of the spill. The barmaid made her way over and grabbed the glass and began to dab the counter with a towel, eyeing Steve with distaste.  
Bucky let out a small, sad, unbelievable chuckle. “Crazy? I don't know Steve, am I?” Bucky grabbed at Steve’s arm this time, pulling him down to his level. “Am I crazy, Steve?” He sounded like a growling dog. Veracity in his words, before shoving Steve backwards.  
Steve stumbled back a little, before setting his face and standing tall. “That's it. We’re done here.” Steve wiped his hands on his jacket, before grabbing Bucky with both hands and hauling him up, effortlessly. He had him standing and walking away within a second.  
“Steve, leave me alone.” Bucky set his shoulders, hands on Steve’s as he tried to pry them away.  
“Keep fucking walking Buck.” Steve’s grip firmed up as he walked Bucky unwillingly through the doors. 

When they reached Steve’s car, Bucky had been walking on his own. He was mad, but nothing compared to the rage boiling inside of Steve.  
It was cold outside, and moisture had built up on the outside of the car’s windows. Fog bellowed as they breathed the cold winter air. 

Before Steve could get in the car, Bucky halted at the passenger side door, folding his hands over the top of the car and looking straight at him.  
Steve stopped, hand on the door handle, glancing at Bucky. “What.”  
Bucky’s jaw clenched. “Nothing.” He sighed, opened the door and got in. Steve shook his head, before taking a step back and opening the back seat door.

He got in, and as Bucky turned to look around in confusion, Steve had his arms around his chest pulling him in the back. Bucky bumped his head on his way, his wide shoulders pushing together as he squeezed between the two front passenger seats. Steve’s car wasn't very big, it was pretty small for two syrumed up Super Soldiers.

Steve threw him hard against the back seat, and was on him, a fist full of Bucky’s hair and one hand already under his jumper. Rocking his hips slowly on Bucky’s lap.  
Bucky kissed him back, eagerly. His teeth pulling on Steve’s lower lip as he wrapped his arms around Steve’s hips.  
Steve groaned, rolling his hips and letting his tongue find Bucky’s, tasting the whiskey and horrible flat beer he had just drank. It immediately flared up Steve’s rage even more.  
He pulled Bucky’s jumper off, pulling his shirt off at the same time. Bucky’s hair becoming a wild mess around his face, falling into his jaw and eyes as he watched Steve ontop of him take off his clothing too.

 

Steve was unbuckling his pants, while Bucky’s hands moved over Steve’s solid chest. As Steve moved up to kneel over Bucky as he slipped out of his pants and underwear, Bucky fumbled with drunk hands as he too pulled down his pants and underwear in one go.  
Steve settled back on Bucky’s bare lap, feeling their hard cocks rub together against Bucky’s stomach.  
“Want you.” Bucky whispered, looking down at their cocks moving together on his abs, jaw loose with lips swollen.  
“That so?” Steve replied, making a show of how he rolls his hips smoothly, watching Bucky watch their cocks slide against each other, precome leaking out of both of them leaving a slick trail on Bucky’s stomach. Bucky’s breathing became heated, his cock throbbing against the friction.  
“What makes you think you deserve it?” Steve leant forward, words lingering on his tongue as he whispered them against Bucky’s neck.  
Bucky’s response was a slight roll of his own hips, causing Steve to roll forward a little on his lap, hands steadying himself on the backseat between Bucky’s head.

“Why are you like this.” Steve kissed his neck as Bucky slid his hand to cover both their cocks, and slowly stroke them both.  
Bucky didn't reply, just took a sharp breath between clenched teeth as he began to pump their cocks together faster.  
Steve moaned, a small, deep and unconscious moan as the pleasure intensified.  
“Because.” Bucky’s voice was breathless. “I’m crazy.” He groaned, fist pumping harder and faster now, looking up into Steve’s eyes.

Steve frowned, the pleasure wracking his body. Rage boiling up inside him once more. This is it, his last chance to show Bucky he is done.  
Steve stilled, gripping Bucky’s hand making the sudden stop of pleasure make both of them let out a small shudder.  
“Not good enough.” Steve was off of him, rolling him over so fast Bucky couldn't react. He was pulling his hips up, pushing Bucky’s face into the door. Bucky’s hands pushed out from underneath him. “S-Steve-” His voice had a little bit of worry in it.  
“Shut up.” Steve slid his hands over Bucky’s smooth, well muscled, built back. His ass was pushed out, round before him. He turned his face, looking back at Steve with a glint in his eyes with eyebrows pulled together in.. fear?  
“Steve you know I’ve nev-” Bucky twisted around, his metal arm gripping one of Steve’s wrists as Steve’s cock lined up at Bucky’s entrance. “P-please, Steve, don't.” Bucky’s eyes had fear written all over them now, his jaw was clenched so tight.  
“I said, shut up.” Steve pushed inside. The precome on the tip of his cock barely making it slick enough as his head became buried inside.  
A small whimper escaped Bucky’s lips as he collapsed underneath him. Small noises escaping him as Steve pulled out slightly, before pushing a little more past the head of his cock. 

Bucky was taking him, his body was tense, his muscles were taught. His biceps bulging as he lifted himself once more and held himself up, letting his head hang low, hair falling down.

Steve pushed all the way in now, gripping Bucky’s hips so tightly back onto him. The pain was burning through Bucky, but he can take it. It was so raw, so unwelcoming. He wanted to get away so bad, but why? It was Steve after all? The pain was something he can push past, surely.

“Fuck yourself on me.” Steve said, slapping one of Bucky’s butt cheeks.  
It caused Bucky to exhale in a large huff, before he felt himself slowly moving forward, feeling Steve’s thick, long cock slide nearly all the way out, before whimpering as the pain grew more fiercely, letting his voice escape his throat as he pushed back onto Steve’s throbbing cock.  
“That’s it.” Steve’s voice was low, encouraging.

Bucky continued like this, for a few minutes, letting silent tears fall as he slowly became numb to the pain. He rocked back and forth, trying to go as fast as he could, trying to get Steve to come as fast as he could possibly make him.  
“You feel perfect, Buck.” Steve had a hand in Bucky’s hair, pulling his head up gently.  
Bucky lifted his head for Steve, and turned his head to look back at him. His hair was everywhere, all over his eyes. He felt Steve’s hand brush away the hair, revealing his reddened, teary face. Lips still swollen.  
As Steve leant forward, he jerked his hips at the same time Bucky pushed back, and it sent a pulse of pleasure running through Bucky’s entire body for a moment, causing him to cry out suddenly. 

Steve leant over once more, hands running under Bucky, moving over his stomach as he began to fuck back into Bucky. Hitting that very spot with every deep, thought out thrust.  
Bucky felt his back arch, his face screwing up as he felt the pain lingering but that spot, that fucking amazing spot get hit each and every time. Sending pulses to his cock, down his legs and up his back. His crying intensified, but he couldn't help it. He let out a drawn out moan, as Steve fucked him hard and fast. He brought up his real hand to his mouth, biting down on his fist as he felt himself push back onto Steve’s hard cock. He braced himself with his metal arm on the seat, his head slightly hitting the door with each hard slam that Steve gave him.

“Move your hand, let me hear you.” Steve said between labored breaths.  
Bucky removed his hand instantly, and tilted his head to the side, letting his hair fall back on his face, he could feel Steve’s eyes on him as he took his bottom lip into his mouth, and let out a raw, pained, pleasure filled, sinful as fuck moan as Steve fucked him so hard and good. He felt himself getting close, it was building so quickly. His cock begging to be touched underneath him.

He slid his hand underneath him, and found his aching hard cock. He began to pump it, quick short motions as Steve’s clock slid inside him smoothly, filling him and going so deep into that same spot that made his cock pulse.  
“I'm gonna co-come,” Bucky’s voice was hoarse. He shut his eyes, head dropping once more. Letting his fist fuck his cock, while Steve pounded into him still.  
“Not yet.” Steve’s voice was hot on his back, his hands rubbing into Bucky’s ass.  
Bucky took a quick breath between his teeth as he tried to slow his orgasm, but he was so close, and he wanted to come to badly.  
“Ste-h-Steve-”  
“Not.” Slam.”Yet.” Slam.  
Bucky let out a cry, an urgent grunt as he slowed his hand over his pulsing, hard cock between his legs. Steve was fucking him, hard still. It was relentless, The pain had totally subsided, and the pleasure was almost unbearable now as it rocked his entire body. His orgasm was on the edge, and he wanted to let himself go so bad. Another urgent moan left his lips.  
“Let me.” Bucky moaned, rising to lean back into Steve’s chest. He was hot, sweating and breathing down his neck. Bucky gripped the passenger seat as he felt the new angle make him want to come so much more. “Let me come. Please,” His voice was faint, pleading.  
Steve’s hand found its way to Bucky’s cock and began to jerk him, matching the way his cock entering him.  
“Then come.” Steve’s teeth grazed over Bucky’s ear.  
Bucky came with his cock wrapped in Steve’s hand, and Steve’s cock buried inside him so deep. He let out the longest groan, letting his head fall back onto Steve’s shoulder as he came hard. Shuddering, breathing quickly as his orgasm rolled through his body like a hurricane. Then, just as the euphoric state hit him, Steve jerked his hips, gently bit into his neck before letting out a small moan and came deep within him. Bucky felt Steve’s cock throb inside him, he gripped Steve’s head from behind him, as he let out another shaky breath, pushing as much of himself onto Steve’s cock as he could, he ended up pushing Steve down to a seated position with him on Steve’s lap, his cock buried so fucking deep, and Bucky moaned once more as Steve’s cock gave one last pulse.

“You’re not crazy, Buck.” Steve breathed into his neck. Bucky didn't move. “You just need to tell me what you need.” Steve stilled Bucky on him, still buried deep. “I’ll give you want you need.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I wrote in one night, and it is the second finished work I'll be posting here. Please dont be too harsh! I dont usually write and have only recently been getting into it again. Anyway, Thanks for reading!


End file.
